Gaia's Indentured Minister (A Goddess' Multiverse) HIATUS
by MonochromeJoker29
Summary: There are other places that exist, born from possibilities, ones you or I couldn't even fathom. One such reality is where all souls live their 1,000th life with one rule only. That all souls upon dying must make a contract with a divus, a godlike being, to be taught to one day take up the mantle meant for them in the Multiverse. Unfortunately for me, it's non-refundable.OFC-Insert
1. Prologue

_**Author Notes**_

Dear readers,

I know that people don't like long author notes, so I'm writing this in bullet points and since I don't like them either this will be my last and first one. (Unless some unforeseen disaster happens.)

This is the first fic I've ever published, so please don't kill me if you don't like it.

I would appreciate constructive criticism, so please don't just give me disparaging comments and not explain your reasoning.

You're entitled to your own opinion but you don't have to push them on others. If you don't like the story, then don't read it.

Writing is a _**hobby**_. I don't write 24/7, so please don't expect me to churn out chapters like a machine.

As long as I have my muse, you can expect at least 1 chapter every 3 weeks. If all else fails and I have writer's block, I'll probably cobble one up after a month.

Without further ado, happy reading!

MonochromeJoker29

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own The Gamer or any other works that may inevitably be mentioned in this story._

 **Gaia's Indentured Minister**

 **by MonochromeJoker29**

Started on January 10, 2018

 **A huge screen was in front of me, a movie playing on it as if I was in the cinema.**

 _Her life was ordinary. Extraordinarily ordinary even, but like all lives there were moments when the word ordinary was left in the dust. For her, these moments were everywhere. In the morning when the sun was peeking through a light shower of rain, at noon when she was in school with her friends and even in the evenings when she was alone. Though the most extraordinary moments for her were those when she was reading. For you see, this girl, she was a daydreamer, a reader and a believer._

 _She wasn't naive, how could she be when she read all manner of books she could? But oh, how she dreamed. She dreamed of lands unconquered, eccentric magic, living weapons and all manner of beings from oni to vrykolakas to perytons. The more she read, the more she dreamt, making it a never ending cycle._

 _Everything remained the same for a time until, that is, she found a theory. The idea delighted and scared her in turns, but it nevertheless fueled her fantastical and horrendous dreams. Dreams she believed somewhere and somehow could be real._

 _The Multiverse Theory_

 _There are many worlds, all opposing with their own rules and history, but all connected._

 _She believed when she first found it and continued to do so as the years passed, but always kept it close to her heart in fear she would be called crazy. Instead, she told stories, weaved them in ways that only a daydreamer could. Then, she began to write them, publishing books and spreading her dreams for all who were interested to read. Even in her old age she would tell stories and tales to delight children and adults alike, loving their reactions so much that even on her deathbed she told a story._

 _It was a story about a girl just like her, who lived and breathed books. A girl who went on grand adventures and told tall tales. A girl who lived and died as she would too, believing in dreams and books. With that, she breathed her last breath and all was silent._

 **The movie was done, the lights turning on so no moviegoers would trip or fall. Belatedly, I realized that I was the only one in the room and began to feel a bit odd as if I was in a dream. Moving my body, I could feel things such as the sore muscles from my last weightlifting session and the ache in my ankle from my hug with the floor earlier in the day, so I dismissed the notion as ridiculous. After all, you can't feel pain in dreams, right? Never mind, I'm pretty sure that's not true and that you do, but for the sake of keeping calm let's just say so.**

" **What'cha think 'bout her?" A high pitched voice asked, sending a chill down my spine as I turned toward it. Seeing the seemingly normal little girl with wide green eyes, tan skin and the usual chubby features of youth, I**

 **took a breath in to calm my racing heart. Brow crinkling, I observed the little girl curiously as she smelled like she jumped into a pile of flowers before heading to her seat.**

 **Never mind, she asked me a question. What was it again? Ah yeah, what I think about "her". "Her?"**

 **She laughed and answered me in a laughing tone. "The girl in the movie, silly!"**

 **I blushed, sheepishly scratching the back of my head before answering honestly. "Hm, I suppose she's very whimsical." Silence decided we needed a new friend and sat down between us then, making me uncomfortable. Why was she staring at me? Should I just leave? I mean, it doesn't look like the girl has any relatives nearby. Maybe I should-**

" **That's it?!" Came an incredulous shout, surprising me enough that I shot out of my seat and fell. Okay, play it off, nothing happened, no one saw anything. Coughing, I stood up, looking up to see unimpressed green eyes and blushed, looking away.**

" **W-Well, she's a daydreamer that believes her dreams are a reali-"**

" **Yes, but do you think she went about it in the wrong way or do you think she was schizophrenic?"**

 **That's weird, she doesn't speak like a girl her age should. Shaking my head, I laughed under my breath. I needed to stop being so paranoid, there are children who are smart for their age too after all. Turning my thoughts back to our conversation, I sighed. "Well, I think it was her own decision to do whatever she wanted with her opinion and that what I think doesn't matter because it's her life."**

" **But if you were her?"**

" **I'd probably have shared my beliefs to my friends, but kept it close to my heart too and if I could, do the same as she did. From a different perspective though, she could've become a scientist working to prove the theory to be true." Silence permeated the area as I suddenly felt warm and cold at the same time. I should probably ask her if she's feeling the same and get her home soon. Turning, I was going to ask the girl a question when I realised she wasn't there anymore. What-**

" **According to the rules of this reality, I, Gaia, Mother of the Earth and Goddess of All That Resides Within My Domain, have chosen my indentured. The contract is thus, I shall teach her to be someone worthy of the title bestowed upon her and when the time comes that she must take up her mantle she will be prepared. With this, I vow upon my existence as a deity, so mote it be!" With those words echoing around me in that same girlish voice from earlier, everything melted away.**


	2. Chapter 1: Gaia's Interlude : Toska

**Chapter 1**

 **Gaia's Interlude : Toska**

posted on January 13, 2018

"Toska - noun /ˈtō-skə/ - Russian word roughly translated as sadness, melancholia, lugubriousness. "

"No single word in English renders all the shades of toska. At its deepest and most painful, it is a sensation of great spiritual anguish, often without any specific cause. At less morbid levels it is a dull ache of the soul, a longing with nothing to long for, a sick pining, a vague restlessness, mental throes, yearning. In particular cases it may be the desire for somebody of something specific, nostalgia, love-sickness. At the lowest level it grades into ennui, boredom."

 **-Vladimir Nabokov**

Looking outside, I wondered what I should do next. My little indentured servant- I mean, apprentice still needed to learn to use her deity abilities but she wouldn't with me here and at the rate we're going, she never will. I slumped my shoulders when I remembered all the times I've tried and oh boy, did I try.

 _I told her we'd be going on a picnic so the first phase of the plan is done_ .

 _Breathing labored as she followed me, Xeno gasped something out. "Gaia, where exactly are we going?"_

 _Nonchalantly looking at her, I wondered when she'd finally start levitating. In a few minutes she should-Oh, who am I kidding? It'll take a miracle never mind a few years to even get her to actually start using her abilities. Out of every person I could've!-Relax Gaia, I loosened my tense muscles as I thought, that's the reason why you're walking in the middle of the woods in the first place. "We're going for a picnic."_

 _"I,"she puffed up and huffed,"get that, but where?"_

 _Rolling my eyes, I answered unnecessarily. "In the woods" Finally, some peace and quiet. Oh, and look, we're right beside where the cave should be. Stopping, I turned at just the right moment to push her into the cave. Phase two, done!_

 _"Gaia!-AAAAAAHHHHH"_

 _C'mon, you can do it, Xeno! Use your powers!_

When that didn't work, I decided that maybe she needed more incentive.

 _"What are we doing here?" Phase one, done!_

 _"It's for more incentive." I slapped her back and gave her a thumbs up to encourage her as she fell towards the spiked bottom of the pit. Phase two, done!_

 _"GAI-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"_

Hm, perhaps she needs even more incentive.

 _Cautiously looking around, Xeno didn't look like she was taking chances this time. "Which one of your schemes is this, Gaia?"_

 _Phase one where I take Xeno to a suspicious plain is done! Now, the next part of the plan is for me to wait._

 _She stepped forward, scanning the plain as she went when she stepped on the pitfall trap with snakes at the bottom. Phase two, done!_

 _"GA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH"_

When even that didn't work, I thought maybe a bit more incentive would help.

 _Alright, so phase one, where I make a desert, is done! Phew! Even if I can't sweat, that made me feel like my sweat glands were crying. Materializing a smoothie out of thin air, I prepared to enact phase 2. Pulling at the non-existent air in front of me, a portal with rock arches surrounding it appeared. Using it, I pulled my unsuspecting victi-apprentice through._

 _Leaving the scene of the crime, I prepared for the long wait to be done._

The thing is, you can't teach someone to survive without you when they know you'll save them at the last moment.

 _A bear large enough that he had to bend when he exited the cave came out. "Goddess, what shall we do? She fainted"_

 _"Leave her be, she'll wake up soon enough. By the way, as thanks for the favor would you like some turkey?"_

I couldn't not save her, I wasn't cruel enough for that.

 _I pulled her up just before the spike hit her, hoping even until the last moment that she would've caught herself._

I kept hoping though.

 _Peering into the snake pit, I shouted down into the deep dark hole. "Did it work?"_

 _"Sssssorry Goddesssssss, I'm afraid it didn't." Was the reply that echoed up._

I hoped enough for a million people.

 _I watched as she fell, too hungry to move and too dehydrated to even shout. No Gaia, you just have to wait for her to use her powers! Seeing the tears streaming down her cheeks, I couldn't take it anymore and quickly brought her home._

The worst thing was that I couldn't foist her off into someone else's crue- I mean, loving hands because of the contract.

I turned around, continuing to wonder as I wandered the halls of my home. The problem with Xeno wasn't that she didn't learn all she could, she did. It was just that she didn't use anything she learned outside of our lessons if she could help it. A good parallel is when a student is taught how to get x and the moment they don't need it anymore they forget it. Except in her case, she doesn't even have the decency to wait until she doesn't need it anymore to discard the lesson. Maybe though, that's all she needs, a true practical test for all she's learned, not just one for defense.

Yeah, a practical test like that sounds good! Something challenging enough that it will force her to use everything I've ever taught her. Something that would burn the memory of all her lessons deep into her soul. Something like, something like- Ah! I can't think of a- I spotted a portrait on the wall to my right and immediately felt the expression my apprentice liked to call my "scheming grin" invade my features.

The portrait was a gorgeous rendition of a map of one of my domains. A place that was more water than land and was dotted with islands. Islands filled with normal people and islands filled with people powerful enough to rival some of the lesser deities. The place was perfect! Smiling, I nearly started to celebrate when I realized the problem with my plan. For it to work I needed to leave her alone in one of my domains. One of my domains with the aforementioned people who could rival gods or goddesses.

Xeno knew all she needed to become a true goddess though, she just needed more practice. Something I've already given her time to do, but I know she hasn't done so, not if she could help it anyway. Whenever I forced her, all I ended up doing is saving her because I'm too scared despite knowing that I need to stop. Perhaps it would be better then, to leave her in one of my domains without guidance and give her the job of minister for a time. I wouldn't watch her because I'd end up saving her and I can't afford to coddle her, she'll be a goddess with her own domain soon enough and that means she'll have enemies crueler than even I one day.

Turning, the proof that my worries weren't unfounded stared me in the face from an alcove. I froze as I scanned his features for a moment. Kind eyes, a perpetual quirk at the edges of his lips and a baby face that would make even Cupid tease him. Unbidden, a whisper meant only for his ears passed my lips. "Hopefully she'll do better than you."


	3. Why is this story not updating

Dear lovely readers,

I sincerely regret to inform you that I've been hit by multiple plot bunnies (Oh my gods, they're mating again! Help me, AAAAAHHHH). That is to say I've been adding and putting more parts to the stories that have been published so far but have also ended up making more and well, it's a tad slow going but I promise there will be more of this coming soon.

I mean I did tell you I had the overarching plot, right? I'm just making chapters right now and working on characters.(As well as any story ideas that attack me at the most inopportune of moments.) Also, please be warned that some stuff might be revised in the coming days.

XXXX,

MonochromeJoker29


	4. Lore As Told To and By Mortals

**Lore As Told To and By Mortals**

 **by MonochromeJoker29**

Finished on June 20, 2018

* * *

The Multiverse is a vast place, riddled with things you or I couldn't even fathom. One such example is the place all souls go when they reach their one thousandth life. The Land of the Divine, The Kingdom of the Gods, what I'm talking about is the world all of us go to die and finally ascend back to our rightful places. Oh, the name of the place? Well, heh, that's the thing, nobody knows. Wait! No, don't leave! At least listen out of curiosity if nothing else!

Where was I? Ah yes, no mortal knows, but what we do know is that our souls are the key. Mortal souls, after all, for all that they are kept in such fleshy bodies, are immortal.

What little else we do know comes in a story. Alright, that's it! That's all I wanted to say. Thanks for listening to me, stranger. Eh? What do you mean you won't let me go if I don't tell you the story? Alright, alright, no violence necessary, geez!

Mukashi, mukashi (long, long ago)-What? This is the way I heard it back then and I thought you'd appreciate the authenticity. Of course, I don't remember exactly how the rest was worded out, so the rest will be in English.

The Multiverse was dying, giving energy it didn't have to growing and watching over each part of itself. Time passed, and it was getting more than abundantly clear the Multiverse was expanding too much to even watch over its individual parts anymore without dying, but it needed to or the balance it used to keep itself alive would crumble.

The Multiverse survived for a time in that manner, slowly dying but unable to help itself. In one last desperate attempt to live the Multiverse split itself into pieces, each piece the embodiment of one part of itself. These pieces called themselves divus and as intended, kept what they embodied in balance and the Multiverse lived, prospering, giving birth to more divus as it expanded.

The divus, as time passed, began to be called sawol, ziel, seele and finally, soul. So you see, stranger, all of us are the universe and the universe is all of us.

Nonsense?! Hey, don't diss our origin story! What do you mean this sounds like something some lazy writer wrote because there wasn't any time to world build?! Come back here, you!-


End file.
